<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Controlling us?! by Swanket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606616">What is Controlling us?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanket/pseuds/Swanket'>Swanket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Loss of Control, OC makes characters OOC, OOC, purposely bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanket/pseuds/Swanket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple scenarios where this strange new girl makes the characters in Naruto act out of their usual element. She’s OP and makes them act weird, and they can’t do anything to stop her or themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Poor Sasuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all! Here I am going to post horrible scenarios where the characters in Naruto are OOC bc of the OC. Making purposely bad fics are honestly therapeutic since I don’t have to worry about making them good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight slid the door open to the academy, interrupting Iruka as he was teaching his class of future genin.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned towards her, and the class became quiet as Iruka looked at the intruder.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? What are you doing in this classroom?" his brows furrowed, and he stood on guard. He has never seen this...strange looking child in his life. He couldn't even identify her. Not a clan trait in sight, and she looked so out of place.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, "My name is Moonlight Twinklecharm. I'm supposed to join your class."</p><p> </p><p>Iruka's eye twitched slightly at the attitude, "You can't just join a class. You have to register. Besides, we are already almost through with the year-"</p><p> </p><p>Something took over him in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt more relaxed, and smiled at the suspicious child.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Go sit next to Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>In his mind, Iruka was freaking out. That wasn't what he wanted to say! He was about to force her to leave and sort that out. How come he can't move or say anything?!</p><p> </p><p>She grunted, then made her way to sit next to the Uchiha, who was staring ahead silently, not paying any attention to the new girl.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone felt weary. She just entered and joined the class without a problem! Why did she look like that? Some of them glared at the revealing clothes she was wearing. It's not even practical! </p><p> </p><p>But, like Iruka's weird behavior, something took over them as well.</p><p> </p><p>The boys in the class suddenly swooned. Their faces got red, and they sneered at the Uchiha for being able to sit next to their girl! They would be with her, not Sasuke!</p><p> </p><p>‘Why was this happening?!’ they all thought, ‘We are 12 years old! Who even has time for a girlfriend right now?! Help us all!’</p><p> </p><p>Then, Sasuke continued to brood as the weird girl sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>‘This is all a waste of time. These useless lectures aren't getting me anywhere close enough to kill Itachi. My brother...my damned brother...I will kill you. I will avenge my clan, and I will restore it! Once I'm done, you'll be finished-‘ </p><p> </p><p>He froze.</p><p> </p><p>‘Who is this girl next to me? She's not going crazy over me like every other girl in existence? Why is that? Hn hn hn. Is that...vanilla shampoo coming from her long, golden locks? ‘</p><p> </p><p>It felt like hands grabbed forcefully into his hair, turning his head to stare at her.</p><p> </p><p>‘I don't care at all about this girl! Why did I think that?! Why did it feel like something took over and forced me to look at her?!’</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight turned to stare at him, and gave him a snobby look, "What are you staring at, emo duckbutt Sasgay?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's thoughts were running wild.</p><p> </p><p>‘What does 'emo' even mean? Is that some dumb insult? Duckbutt? Sasgay?! This stupid girl is gonna get it-!’</p><p> </p><p>He blushed. "Nothing, hn."</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't even close to what he wanted to say! He was gonna tell her off, not fucking blush like a schoolgirl and let her get away with it!</p><p> </p><p>He felt the release of the hands, but he was too shaken to even respond. Being controlled like that was horrifying, even to him. Shakily, he turned his attention back to Iruka, trying to clear his thoughts of the freaky girl next to him.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the freaking lecture, Sakura just decided to get up and stand next to Moon-something completely weird.</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you! Get out of here, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!"</p><p> </p><p>‘What the heck Sakura?!’ the class thought in fear.</p><p> </p><p>‘My body moved on its own! Is this girl a spy? A rogue ninja trying to sabotage us? What kind of powerful jutsu manipulates our thoughts and actions?! She needs to be interrogated!’</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight looked up at the pink-haired girl, "Too bad. Your name isn't written on it, Suckra, so you can piss off. And by the way, Sasuke isn't some object for you to keep to yourself."</p><p> </p><p>‘How did she know my name? Someone help us!’</p><p> </p><p>Sakura then looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, tell this bitch to get out of my seat!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, whore. You're annoying and useless," he spat out.</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight smirked at Sakura, "You heard him, useless. Piss off."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's eyes widened, and she felt as if someone stabbed her in the gut, twisting the knife and cutting her up from the inside. Why did Sasuke say such mean things to her? And why was she being so mean? She would never call anyone those things! She isn't heartless.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips quivered, and she walked back to her seat as she held in her tears.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to get Iruka's attention to address the situation, but the dumbass was seemingly ignoring everything that was happening! Not to mention he couldn't open his mouth and say anything. But judging by the way Iruka Sensei changed subjects, Sasuke figured that this was affecting everyone. Even Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Sakura, did he just call her a whore?! Yeah she's annoying, but he wouldn't outright call her something not even true. </p><p> </p><p>‘I need to find a way to get back in control,’ he thought, beginning to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>The lecture was over, and suddenly Sasuke had the urge to ask this weirdo to spar.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem strong. Fight me and I’ll prove I’m better than you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smirked, “Fine. Just a warning, I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Overconfident bit-‘</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, they were outside, both standing opposite sides of each other as they prepared to fight.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ran up to her, aiming a kick to the face. She ducked low, sweeping his leg and making him fall.</p><p> </p><p>‘If she’s this good, then why the hell is she in the academy? Nothing is making sense!’</p><p> </p><p>He got back up, then aimed more jabs at her as she effortlessly dodged them all. He wanted to show his anger and frustration, but this damn force was preventing him!</p><p> </p><p>Then, he was suddenly on the ground, with this freak pinning him down.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, he would shove her off and leave.</p><p> </p><p>But he kept having these-these false thoughts! He couldn’t control his actions!</p><p> </p><p>‘No way she beat me! She’s definitely strong. The way she’s pinning me...what is this feeling in my gut? Why does my face feel hot?’</p><p> </p><p>No! Stop, stop, stop! His dumb face just looked at her in awe. She got up, and he followed suite with a stupid pout on his face.</p><p> </p><p>She left after saying some dumb ‘badass’ quote, then Sasuke was left to his own thoughts. It felt like he had control over himself again, and he realized that she was definitely the source of the problem. He had to stay away from her at all costs.</p><p>—</p><p>And now she was somehow on their team! He couldn’t escape from her now!</p><p> </p><p>And then, what’s even worse, is that she’s super weird with Naruto. She acts like they’ve been best friends even though they just met. She treats him like he’s special, as if she knew what he went through. It made Sasuke want to just get up and leave.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p>—</p><p>Days. For days, everyone has been acting so weird. It was all because of Moonglimmer Sparklenut, or whatever the fuck her name was. Sasuke felt like he was going insane! He couldn’t have his own thoughts around her. </p><p>Kakashi Sensei was treating her as if she was special, constantly praising her for the dumbest things. Sakura was especially snotty to her for no reason. Naruto...he was falling completely for this girl’s trap. He followed her blindly and was completely ignoring the fact that his crush was getting cursed at all the time, and vice versa. No one was sensible. Not even himself. </p><p> </p><p>These lovesick ‘thoughts’ were going to be the end of him. He just wanted to kill Itachi and get his revenge. </p><p> </p><p>However, his breaking point was when Zabuza came and tried to kill them.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at the weirdo, and widened his eyes when he witnessed her fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands!”</p><p>“Bijuu bomb!”</p><p>“Chidori!” (This one even made Kakashi look at her weirdly)</p><p>“Sharingan!”</p><p> </p><p>That one was the last straw.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t even find Zabuza after the dust cleared.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke took out a kunai, aiming it for his stomach. This mind fuckery was worse than the sickening intent to kill Zabuza created in the mist.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t live with this foolishness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Tf is this Akatsuki??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Akatsuki were on the move. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a few years since Itachi and Kisame had a run in with the Leaf brats. The Leader finally gave them the order: set out to find the rest of the jinchuriki. In teams of two, the Akatsuki were making their move as fierce opponents too deadly for the average shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>Well...things were supposed to go that way.</p><p> </p><p>Until a WHOLE new jinchuriki (apparently?) appeared out of no where. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Deidara blinked, almost doing a double take as he stared down at the girl from his clay bird. “Eleven tails?! Leader never mentioned an eleventh one! I thought there were only nine!”</p><p> </p><p>It truly was a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>The naive little girl was all alone in the clearing, no friends in sight to cause any trouble. Deidara observed her more closely with his scope, seeing if he should end it all with one big blast or use a different strategy. Either way, she would most certainly end up dead.</p><p> </p><p>At the thought of his art blowing her up to bits, a smile stretched on his face as his eyes blew wide. The pure pride in his power couldn’t be outmatched.</p><p> </p><p>With a jolt, his breath hitched, and his overconfident expression was taken over by uncertainty and fear.</p><p> </p><p>‘W-What was that? It feels as if something shocked me. Is it some jutsu? Better be careful.’ </p><p> </p><p>“Deidara, quit staring and get it done already. I’m tired of waiting,” Sasori spoke, Hiruko’s ugly eyes staring through the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>”R-Right!” Deidara shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself. It was nothing! He will triumph with his art and he won’t let anything stand in his way, especially not some little girl! He’s taken out jinchuriki before, so this won’t be any different!</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, ready to spout out the greatness of his art and how it would leave her as nothing-</p><p> </p><p>Deidara was then on the ground, groaning in pain.</p><p> </p><p>‘What the- what the hell happened?!’ </p><p> </p><p>He swore he saw a flash of white light, and now he’s withering on the ground like a cockroach that just got sprayed with some raid. Is this a dream? Did he die and go to the afterlife?</p><p> </p><p>Of course, typical Deidara then was pissed off because he lost. And fast.</p><p> </p><p>He squinted through the white light, groaning at the smallest movements. As his blue eye looked up, the girl was staring down at him, sun behind her and lighting up her head like a halo.</p><p> </p><p>She had the most irritating smirk on her face. He wanted to punch it off of her.</p><p> </p><p>”Y-You...” he seethed through his teeth, hissing once he accidentally moved his broken arm. “You dare look down at me as if I’m some weakling? You dare mock me and my art-“</p><p> </p><p>The shock jolted him again.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, lips unwillingly twisting into a sly grin. “Hey babe. You’re pretty strong. Wanna join the Akatsuki? We could use someone strong and pretty like you.”</p><p> </p><p>BARF.</p><p> </p><p>“Deidara, you fool! What are you saying?!” Sasori called out somewhere behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Deidara was wondering the exact same thing. He wanted to say something else, but his mind and actions were being controlled! With him so powerless, it almost reminded him of Itachi and his Sharingan, perhaps even worse. It made him feel sick in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The girl clicked her tongue, eleven dragon tails swishing in the wind as her ridiculously long and blonde hair blew dramatically around her. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I guess if it’ll protect Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>”Sweet, un.”</p><p> </p><p>”Deidara! We are supposed to capture her or kill her, not have her join our organization!” Sasori yelled out, a rare occurance that Deidara realized he hadn’t heard until now. He’s never seen Sasori show so much emotion. This jutsu really was troublesome. “How can she even join and help us when she needs to die for our goal to be reached? It’s not practical, you idiot. Leader will not allow this!”</p><p>Deidara agreed. This wasn’t practical at all. She was a jinchuriki, an enemy. She needed to die.</p><p> </p><p>But-he couldn’t move!</p><p> </p><p>”Sasori,” he managed to choke out, “I can’t-“</p><p> </p><p>It took over again. </p><p> </p><p>Sasori was fuming inside of Hiruko. He knew something was wrong. Deidara would never say something like that, especially towards an enemy. This opponent was dangerous and almost a bit too powerful to take on Deidara with one shot, so he wouldn’t waste any time! He was going to get serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Brat. I guess I’ll have to take over,” he growled, quickly stepping outside of Hiruko and revealing his puppet body by tearing off his cloak. He watched the girl, his killing intent strong as his blades unlatched and the coil began to seep out poison. Wasting no time, he let a grin take over as he opened the latch, releasing his 100 puppets.</p><p>“Deidara runs his mouth too much. I admit you’re pretty fast, but will you be able to destroy by 100 puppets? Even the slightest drop of poison will kill you-“</p><p> </p><p>Sasori almost fucking died.</p><p> </p><p>A shockwave destroyed everything.</p><p> </p><p>”Sasori my man!” Deidara managed to yell out. He had faith in his partner, as he was even stronger than he was. Just who was she?! This wasn’t good. This level of power was almost terrifying. Could their leader even take her on? She was...god-like in strength. Freakishly abnormal.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Sasori didn’t feel pain, and he was lucky enough that she didn’t destroy his “heart”. His puppet pieces laid all over the grass, and as his puppet head lay facing the far off forests, he felt his wide, lifeless eyes sharpen in this indescribable anger. He was beaten by some girl, some child, in just a few seconds. Sasori of the Red sand-defeated by a literal child. It was so embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he could still...freak her out or something? Make her lose hope by showing he couldn’t die by merely being blow apart? </p><p> </p><p>He choked down the unhinged anger that almost bubbled out, and instead opted for a creepy chuckle. “You thought that could kill me?” His head began to levitate, slowly positioning itself over his now formed puppet body. His doll-like eyes watched her. “You can keep hitting me with those blasts, but my body will just reassemble over and over again, making it futile.”</p><p> </p><p>She just kept watching him with that cocky look. Her mouth was twisted into a smirk, and she wasn’t the least bit worried. Sasori realized that he shouldn’t have used his best trick first. All he had left was the water and fire, and the scroll that no one knows about. He could use his puppet body to his advantage, but he would have to draw in close to get near enough to cut her up. </p><p> </p><p>‘Whatever!’ Sasori grinned widely, pulling his arms up quickly with his palms out. ‘We’re in an open area with nowhere to hide! She can’t escape from the water! It’ll blast right through her and she’ll finally die!’</p><p> </p><p>“You useless weakling! I’ll tear you apart and put you in your place, you vile piece of-“</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he heard was Deidara calling out to him, but he hesitated. Something felt...off. </p><p> </p><p>Now wary, he held off using his scroll. </p><p> </p><p>As he looked at the girl once again, something else entirely took over. </p><p> </p><p>He felt the way his eyes relaxed, now not entirely wide. A cool smirk made its way onto his face, and his eyes involuntarily moved to observe her.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, Deidara. I think she would be a great addition to the Akatsuki, wouldn’t you say, doll?”</p><p> </p><p>BARF.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in years, Sasori may have felt the feeling of being sick to his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>‘Doll?! Why is my mouth spouting disgusting pet names to some weak child?! It’s like the situation with Deidara where he acted strangely. Am I now affected, even though I’m not entirely human anymore? Even I’ll admit, this jutsu is devilish. Troublesome.’</p><p>“Fine,” the girl muttered, sounding completely bored of everything. “I’ll come with you guys if it’ll save Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>”Great, un!” Deidara hopped up from his crippled position on the ground, and grabbed her hand, leading her to his clay bird that fell before. </p><p> </p><p>‘Why am I grabbing her hand and feeling as if I have a crush or something?! I don’t want her, I want to blow her up! Come on, body, act right! Even Sasori fell for her trap, and his ass ain’t even human. Damn it!’ Deidara seethed in his mind. </p><p>Sasori was now walking towards them, and they all then sat on the bird, already making their way to the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>The whole ride there, the girl latched onto Deidara, holding her arms around his waste as he turned and smiled at her. He felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>In their minds, they each hoped that she would have a run in with one of the stronger members and get obliterated. Judging with how easily she was able to beat them, she would probably have no trouble with Hidan and Kakuzu. Pain, Itachi, and Kisame? Hopefully she will be stupid enough to even try them.</p><p> </p><p>They entered one of the cave hideouts, and for some reason everyone was there in physical form. They all turned towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you were able to capture a jinchuriki-“</p><p> </p><p>Pain stopped. Even though his face was a stone mask, Deidara could see the slightest movement in his eyes. Confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“What beast are you, exactly?” Pain asked, baritone voice echoing through the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the eleven tailed dragon-phoenix,” she said monotonously.</p><p> </p><p>“The eleven tailed what?!” Hidan asked, lazily swinging his scythe over his shoulder. His head tilted, a dumb expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hidan scoffed, then pointed his scythe at the girl, looking pointedly at Deidara and Sasori. “Why the hell is this bitch even here? She ain’t dead or bloody like they usually are. I can make it happen.”</p><p> </p><p>”Even if he’s a brain-dead idiot, Hidan has a point,” Kakuzu intruded. His steely eyes pierced straight the girl’s blue ones. “Why is she here if you two look like you lost the fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. The eleven tailed ‘dragon-phoenix’? I’ve never heard of that jinchuriki before,” Pain noted. “I was sure there were only nine to be found.”</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Deidara wanted to desperately yell out about her god-like powers and her weird mind manipulation jutsu. However, all that came out of his mouth was utter garbage like usual.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s mine. If any of you try to get with her, I’ll kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, not if I get her first, blondie.” Hidan grinned.</p><p> </p><p>His grin dropped. </p><p> </p><p>‘Uh, what-?’</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain, Hidan?” Kakuzu asked.</p><p> </p><p>He would if he could.</p><p> </p><p>“No, doll-face belongs with me. She’s perfect, just like my puppets,” Sasori said, glaring at the two men out of jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>They returned it, growling like a bunch of animals.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else stood in shock, sharing a glance of uncertainty. They all shared one thought:</p><p> </p><p>‘What in the hell was that?’</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the plague was beginning to get to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>”She doesn’t want morons like you,” Kakuzu growled, “You can be with me, princess. I’ll give you all the money in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Deidara held in a gag. ‘Not the senile old man, too! And offering her money?! God, I can’t imagine what Pain might say, or that creepy plant, Zetsu.’</p><p> </p><p>“Hn. You’re all idiots,” Itachi sighed, turning away from the group and making everyone look at him. “I’m sure she doesn’t want anyone. She’s a kunoichi and is looking to work for us, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, this made the girl smile with absolutely love. “Thank you, Itachi.”</p><p> </p><p>He blushed. “No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Kisame gave Itachi a weird look. ‘That’s not like you, Itachi. Everyone is acting so...out of their element.’</p><p> </p><p>In the end, things gradually got worse.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was fighting over her and acting crazy for S-ranked criminals. Even though she worked for them, she somehow didn’t have to kill her friends? They also somehow forgave her?? What?</p><p> </p><p>She was also just...overpowered. She beat pain in a sPaR one time. It put everyone on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Then came the polyamorous relationship. That’s when it got weird. Everyone started dating her at once, even though they didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>And what the fuck is an ‘eleven tailed dragon-phoenix’?!! Pain still couldn’t get over it. It was as if she was an alien or something.</p><p> </p><p>It was pain all over for all of them. They were being tortured as they watched themselves act like embarrassing and desperate fools making dumb decisions.</p><p> </p><p>They wished they never even met her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>